happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trash, Boom, Bang!
Trash, Boom, Bang! is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Brass, the trash can-hiding raccoon. Plot Brass is seen trying to climb up onto the roof at Senior’s museum, about to rob an ancient artifact, guarded by lasers. He uses a blowtorch to cut part of the roof, and climbs down with a thin rope, about to grab the artifact, until the rope snaps, breaking his cover, dropping his blowtorch, waking up a sleeping Senior, immediately calling the police when he sees Brass trying to run away. Brass breaks out of the museum trying to find a good hiding place, and finds a trash can in an alley. He jumps into it, later finding out that a sleeping Fungus is in it, with him waking up and freaks out, trying to get out, finding out they are both stuck inside the trash can. Zet arrives, seeing what seems to be the problem. He looks inside the museum, seeing the artifact has been stolen. Brass and Fungus try to get unstuck inside the trash can, but the trashcan suddenly falls over and starts rolling away onto the street, which Zet notices. Senior is seen walking inside the museum, when Zet starts smelling something smoking, when the museum suddenly explodes due to the blowtorch, and a museum column falls onto Zet, crushing him. Brass and Fungus are seen rolling down a street into a park, with Trippy flying a kite, with the trash can running straight into the kite string, wrapping the string around Trippy, strangling him, pulling him when the other half of the string is on the handle of the trash can. The rest of the string starts wrapping around the trash can, shredding Trippy into bits. Fungus and Brass crash into a food store, knocking over a few shelves, crushing Cheesy who is (obviously) in the cheese aisle. The trash can breaks into many pieces, cutting Fungus into many pieces, but freeing Brass. Brass starts walking out of the store, injured with cuts, when a piece of the museum hits the store, making it collapse, crushing Brass. His hands are exposed, and when the iris closes, a burning artifact lands right into Brass’ hands. Moral "Don't litter, it'll make your life glitter!" Deaths #Senior and Cro-Marmot is killed inside the museum explosion. #Zet is crushed by a museum column. #Trippy is shredded when he is pulled under a trash can multiple times. #Fungus is cut into many pieces by a broken trash can. #Cheesy is crushed by a shelf. #Brass is crushed inside the collapsing food store. Injuries #Trippy is strangled by a kite string and is pulled by a trash can. #Brass gets minor cuts when the trash can breaks. Trivia *The title is a pun to “Crash, Boom, Bang!” *Fungus’ death is similar to Sniffles’ death from “Party Animal”. *The Cursed Idol was originally going to be the artifact, but since the artifact idea was quickly abandoned in the 2nd half, along with tying it in with Brass’ and Fungus’ story, it was removed and replaced with a regular artifact. *No females appear in this. *Nobody survives this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Debut Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes